Choix et Destin
by 0Emly0
Summary: Le destin de Rune-Midgard repose entre les mains d'une poignée d'aventuriers. Mystères, secrets, opposants sans moralité et loufoqueries.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 1

Un de mes premiers souvenirs est celui de mon oncle Ellessar. Il me transporte sur son épaule et conjure en riant des _Storm gust_ tout autour, s'esclaffant de me voir tenter d'attraper des flocons de mes mains menues. Il me laisse ensuite brandir de peine et de misère son _wizardry staff_ et me chuchote à l'oreille qu'un jour, j'en aurai un pareil.

Évidemment à 2 ans je ne vois que les breloques brillantes en cet objet.

Je chéris particulièrement ce souvenir car les visites de l'oncle Ellessar sont aussi rares que la neige à Comodo. Tout comme le sont les moments heureux…

« Arrête de rêvasser, feignasse ! »

Avec un mouvement coulant né d'années de pratique, j'esquive le coup qui allait me tomber sur la tête sans faire tomber une goutte des verres encombrant mon plateau. L'auberge de mon père est encore pleine, et une fois de plus, il a bu davantage que le plus fortuné de ses patrons. Je me faufile un chemin entre les buveurs criards et atteint la table où sept blacksmith m'attendent, beuglant à tue tête que leur gorge est plus parcheminée que les sables de Morroc.

« Encore novice la p'tite ? », me demande l'un en sortant une poignée de zenys.

« Oui m'sieur, mon père ne peut se passer de sa meilleure serveuse ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est plaisant d'avoir de belles jeunesses à l'œil lorsque la bière descend… »

Oh oh, je connais bien ce regard et file sans demander mon reste avant que sa main calleuse n'atteigne son but. Mes joues s'empourprent alors que ma lèvre esquisse une moue de dégout… tous les mêmes !

Je retourne au bar pour remplir mon plateau, soupire en envisageant une autre soirée très très longue… Mon père, un marchand de mauvais renom, a fait fortune en arnaquant de pauvres gens, vendant des items pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, allant de supercheries en fausses publicités. Comment il avait toujours su éviter la garde royale, je ne sais trop. Certains disent qu'il aurait eu l'appui de puissantes factions. Résultat : mon père possède aujourd'hui l'auberge la plus mal famée de Morroc, où assassins, rogues et autres personnages de mauvaise fréquentation sont monnaie courante.

Je suis la fille de Maeglin Nénharma. Bien que la plupart du temps je réponde aux noms de feignasse, imbécile, petite ou hey, on m'appelle Kyria. Aux dires de mon père, ma mère se serait enfuie avec des voleurs peu après ma naissance… non que je lui en veule. Au fil des années j'ai tenté souvent de faire de même et de la rejoindre, mais les associés de papa m'ont toujours retrouvée après quelques jours. Mais à 15 ans, j'entends bientôt dépasser définitivement mon record de 6 jours, au risque d'un sort qui, comme les années passent, me semble de plus en plus sombre.

La soirée s'écoule comme toujours dans une brume hébétée, traversée par quelques événements trop habituels ces derniers temps, blagues graveleuses, pincements et regards de mauvais goût. Une fois dans le cagibi qui me sert de chambre, je m'arrête un instant, écrasée devant la lourdeur des jours et l'ampleur de la tâche que je me suis dessinée.

Je me secoue de cette torpeur, fouille à l'intérieur de ma ceinture. À chaque occasion que j'ai, je cache un peu de pourboire des mains avides de mon père. Environ une fois par semaine, je recueille assez de zenys pour voyager jusqu'à n'importe quelle ville voisine, où je peux m'entraîner en secret quelques jours. Mois après mois, je me rapproche de plus en plus de mon but : devenir une mage comme l'oncle Ellessar.

Au couvert de la nuit, je me glisse dans la rue jusqu'à la Kafra. Aujourd'hui, Prontera est ma destination. La grande capitale me permettra de me cacher quelques jours de plus qu'à l'habitude, et comme je suis si près de mon but, je pourrai sans doute me rendre à Geffen avant que quiconque ne retrouve ma trace.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 2 

Le temps de me sentir légèrement étourdie, l'air chaud et sec de Morroc est remplacé par une brise fraîche et humide. Comme à chaque fois que je suis transportée par une Kafra, je réprime une légère nausée. Mon oncle m'a dit un jour en riant qu'elle se dissipe avec l'usage, mais comme je voyage tellement peu, je ne m'y suis pas encore fait. La Kafra me regarde d'un air compatissant comme je lui fais signe que je me sens déjà mieux. Je regarde mes vêtements et me dis que c'est peut-être ça qui a attiré son regard : mon père me fait porter la tenue de novice deux tailles trop petites, parce qu'il est trop radin pour me la changer. Je l'ai teinte en noir, pour que les taches apparues au fil des années soient camouflées. Au dessus de ces vêtements sombres, mes cheveux feu et yeux verts ressortent trop dans mon visage presque émacié.

Suivant les conseils que j'avais entendu deux novices s'échanger dans l'auberge de mon père la semaine précédente, je sors à l'ouest de la ville afin de trouver la région où pullulent les creamy et les rockers. Bien que je mette régulièrement ma vie en danger, ce choix s'avère judicieux car je sens que je progresse rapidement vers mon but. À ce rythme-là, je m'attends à rester à la belle étoile ici quelques jours à peine avant d'être prête à devenir mage.

Comme je plante en cadence mon couteau dans un creamy je me surprends à rêvasser, me voyant déjà wizard, les éléments à la commande de mon _rod_. Comme je leur ferais la fête, aux creamy ! Un _fire bolt_ ou deux et zap ! Fini ! En attendant le combat est rude, et c'est à bout de forces que je me penche pour ramasser les objets laissés par ma dernière victime. Tout à coup je plisse les yeux, les frotte… une _creamy card_ ! En souriant je la glisse dans ma ceinture, car voilà quelque chose qui va me simplifier la vie, l'habileté à me téléporter à volonté ! Je m'assois et contemple le paysage en récupérant mes forces car je n'arrive pas à me résigner à manger déjà. Je me nourris de ce que je trouve, ce qui fait que déjà je suis lassée de ma diète de pommes et de miel. La réserve de viande et de lait que j'avais emportée de Morroc est bel et bien terminée et mon estomac gargouille en souvenir de ces repas plus copieux.

« À l'entraînement, jeune fille ? »

Je sursaute et me presse à me lever, pour voir un prêtre qui me sourit d'un air amical. Je considère un instant ma situation isolée avant de hausser mentalement les épaules… _si maintenant on ne peut plus faire confiance à un prêtre !_

« Bonjour, mon père ! »

Il s'approche en écartant les mains.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée. Il est vrai que ces champs sont plutôt déserts. Je suis le père Fëanor Eluch, mais tu peux m'appeler Fen comme tout le monde. »

En le voyant de plus près, je remarque qu'il est très jeune pour être prêtre, 20 ou 22 ans tout au plus. Il porte la tenue traditionnelle des prêtres, mais elle est teinte de couleurs extravagantes, turquoise et noir, ce qui s'agence bien avec ses cheveux bleus. Quelqu'un de vraiment pas conventionnel !

« Je m'appelle Kyria et oui, je suis à l'entraînement. D'ici un jour ou deux, je serai mage ! »

« Pas acolyte ? », me répond-t-il d'un air faussement chagriné, « Les jeunes de nos jours se consacrent tellement peu à Dieu. »

Comme je secoue la tête en riant, il me fait signe :

« Allez, tu seras mage ce soir ! _Heal ! Increase Agility ! Blessing ! Kyrie Eleison ! _»

J'ouvre les yeux grands à cette démonstration de puissance et tente de le convaincre que je ne suis pas digne de son temps.

« Tututut ! Je fais bien ce que je veux et c'est à rien faire comme ça que tu me fais perdre mon temps ! Alors reste pas plantée là et va t'entraîner ! »

Je lui lance un sourire ravi et me jette de plus belle dans la mêlée. En quelques heures à peine, je tue plus de monstres que dans tout le dernier mois au complet. Père Fëanor – Fen, je corrige mentalement – passe le plus clair de son temps allongé dans l'herbe, mâchouillant un brin de foin en baillant aux corneilles. Il ne ressemble définitivement pas à aucun prêtre que j'ai déjà rencontré. Quoique, me supporter ne doit certainement pas être très taxant pour quelqu'un de son niveau, je me dis en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 3

Tel qu'il l'avait prédit, l'après-midi avait à peine commencé à décliner que je me sentis soudain assez forte pour passer à la classe supérieure. Je l'annonce joyeusement à Fen qui saute sur ses pieds à cette nouvelle.

« Ah, enfin ! Allez, rentre à Prontera, on se rejoint à la fontaine ! »

Sur ce, il me lance un clin d'œil et, lançant _Teleportation_, disparaît. Je regarde l'emplacement où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt et hausse les épaules. Quels paresseux ces prêtres, la ville est à peine à quinze minutes de marche !

Je fais vite mon chemin jusqu' au marchand où je vends tous les objets inutiles recueillis ces derniers jours, puis jusqu'à la fontaine où Fen agite les bras frénétiquement.

« Tu sais je n'allais pas te manquer, avec une telle allure ! »

Il place une main sur sa poitrine.

« Blessé au cœur de mon amour-propre, vais-je m'en remettre un jour ? »

Je secoue la tête en riant.

« Allez, merci énormément de ton aide, moi je dois me rendre à Geffen en vitesse ! »

« Ah mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. _Warp !_ Après vous mademoiselle ! »

Je m'empresse vite de sauter dans le tourbillon de vent qui vient d'apparaître pour me retrouver, légèrement étourdie, dans les rues circulaires de Geffen. La foule est principalement composée de mages et wizards, les premiers mignons, les seconds entourés d'une aura de mystère derrière leur longue cape. Fen me tire par le coude.

« Hop, suis-moi, la guilde des mages est juste au nord ouest de la ville, je connais bien la Sorceresse qui admet les nouveaux. »

J'ai le cœur qui se débat comme je suis Fen qui me mène avec enthousiasme, imaginant la surprise que je pourrai faire à mon oncle Ellesar, me demandant s'il serait fier de me voir suivre ses traces… Arrivés à destination, Fen me fait signe qu'il va m'attendre sur un banc non loin de l'entrée. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre d'un pas décidé.

La guilde des mages est remplie de quelques novices aspirant au métier comme moi, avec l'occasionnel mage qui vient apprendre un sort auprès du personnel. Je m'approche de la sorceresse quand tout à coup j'entends une voix bien connue m'appeler.

« Oncle Ellessar ! Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise ! »

Il se tient près de la porte, et les mages tout autour s'écartent par respect. J'accours vite et lui saute au cou.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu avais disparu où encore ? »

Il me repousse gentiment en riant, me toise de haut en bas.

« Tu as bien vite grandi, toi ! J'étais en exploration à Thanatos Tower, ma chouette… un jour je t'emmenerai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu veux devenir mage ? »

Je regarde la pointe de mes pieds, réponds d'une petite voix.

« Je veux être wizard comme toi, mon oncle. »

« Et ton père le sait ? »

Je lève un œil coupable, hausse les épaules.

« Tu sais comme il est… »

« Plus que toi, ma chouette… tu sais il a ses raisons d'être ainsi. Allez, je te donne l'approbation de devenir mage, je suis sûr qu'il sera en accord avec ma décision ! »

Je lui lance un sourire ravi et soulagé, et me dirige vers la Sorceresse sous son regard pensif.

Chassant vite mes appréhensions, elle me déclare aussitôt capable de devenir mage, puis me donne une liste d'items à rapporter pour compléter le test.

Comme je me retourne, je vois Ellessar qui fouille dans son sac, et avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, me retrouve avec les ingrédients entre les mains.

« Je… mais… »

Mon oncle me coupe d'un éclat de rire.

« Allez, j'en traîne toujours sur moi, retourne vite les lui donner ! »

Un peu coupable d'avoir eu ce passe-droit, je fournis le tout à la machine. La solution en main, je me rends au membre de la guilde désigné qui me regarde d'un air éberlué, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à mon oncle par-dessus mon épaule.

« Euh… félicitations pour avoir réussi en un délai record ! » Puis, déglutissant avec nervosité, il ajoute. « Bien-bienvenue dans la guilde, Mage Kyria Nénharma ! »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

CHAPITRE 4

Après les introductions d'usage aux sorts de base des mages, on me donne l'uniforme de la guilde… franchement trop aéré à mon goût !

Quand je ressors dans la salle principale de la guilde, mon oncle lève un sourcil en m'apercevant, et je réussis tant bien que mal à ne pas rougir de mon nouvel accoutrement.

« Hum… j'avais oublié à quel point l'uniforme féminin des Mages était frivole. » Il rit alors et ébouriffe mes cheveux comme lorsque j'avais 4 ans. « Ne t'en fais pas, ça te va à merveille, Mage Kyria ! Et à ma nièce préférée, voici tes premiers outils de mage. »

Il me tend en souriant un _Quadruple dexterious rod_, un _erudite circlet_, un _cranial guard_, un _immune muffler_, une _skillfull robe_, des _soul enchanted shoes_ et un _phen clip_.

Les mains pleines, je tente de lui assurer en bégayant que c'est beaucoup trop, mais il repousse mes objections du revers de la main.

« Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de ces choses. Il me fait plaisir de te les donner pour te féliciter. »

« Je te remercie énormément dans ce cas. Je suis trop contente d'y être arrivée, mais je n'aurais sans doute pas pu sans… Mon oncle, il faut que je te présente un ami ! » Le traînant pas le bras, je m'élance au dehors vers le banc où Fen s'est installé nonchalamment.

« Fen ! »

Sortant de sa rêverie, il m'aperçoit, sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, puis regardant par-dessus mon épaule, se lève précipitamment.

« Mon Sieur Nénharma »

« Fëanor Eluch. Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma nièce. »

Je lance un coup d'œil surpris d'un homme à l'autre. Le visage de mon oncle est illisible, celui de Fen laisse percer de la crainte ? puis de la résignation ?

« Ce fut un honneur, mon Sieur. Kyria, félicitations. Au revoir. »

« Que ?... Fen ! »

Me sentant un peu stupide, je parle au vide laissé par Fen déjà téléporté. Confuse, je jette un regard à mon oncle.

« Pressé mais charmant, ce jeune homme. » Il pose une main sur mon épaule. « Allez, je te ramène à ton père, il doit être inquiet. »

Une douzaine d'excuses me passent par la tête, puis je baisse les épaules. Comment expliquer à Ellessar que son frère est cruel et méchant et que je planifie de m'échapper depuis des mois ? Tous les plans faits en secret, les années de labeur, tout cela écroulé en une seule rencontre fortuite.

« Oui, mon oncle. »

Le voyage à Morroc se passe dans le silence, moi envisageant avec pessimisme la réception qu'on me donnera, et surtout le retour dans la taverne de mon père attifée de la tenue des mages. Mon oncle semble perdu aussi dans ses pensées. Peut-être se dit-il que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement de me laisser devenir mage. Je le regarde à la dérobée. Il surprend mon coup d'oeil, me serre la main comme nous tournons le coin de rue qui mène à l'auberge où je ne croyais plus revenir.

Ellessar entre sans attendre, lance un regard noir aux saoulards qui beuglent de fermer la porte à la poussière de la rue. Je le suis en tentant de me faire aussi petite que possible, rougit aux rires graveleux qui s'élèvent derrière moi comme certains remarquent ma tenue… difficile de passer inaperçue !

« Maeglin ! »

L'espace d'un instant, j'entends mon cœur qui tambourine, étouffant jusqu'au vacarme de la taverne. Puis mon père apparaît depuis l'arrière-boutique, un linge graisseux sur l'épaule. Ses yeux se rétrécissent comme il remarque son frère, ses poings se ferment lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi. Ellessar s'approche de lui, une expression gardée au visage.

« Maeglin, tu devrais être fier, ta fille a décidé de suivre mes traces ! Elle est devenue mage ce soir avec mon approbation ! »

Les yeux porcins de mon père passent de son frère à moi, il hausse les épaules d'un air blasé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, d'une mage ? Ça ne rapporte rien dans une taverne ! », me saisissant par le coude, « Allez, retourne au travail, bouche inutile, tu vas devoir rattraper la journée où tu y étais pas ! »

Je m'esquive en vitesse, à moitié soulagée de m'en être tirée à si bon compte. Comme je prend un plateau et commence à faire le service, mon oncle entraîne mon père dans un coin et lui parle avec véhémence. La taverne bondée m'empêche d'entendre leur conversation, mais peu à peu mon père change son expression blasée pour une que je connais bien : l'appât du gain. Comme mon oncle pointe en souriant la clientèle singulièrement assoiffée ce soir puis ma propre personne, je devine l'un de ses arguments : les patrons de mon père apprécient nettement ma nouvelle tenue, beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Je fronce les sourcils. Avec l'aide que j'ai obtenue de Fen et tous les items que j'ai vendus, mon coussin monétaire n'a fait qu'augmenter. La première occasion que j'aurai de détaler me verra certainement partie d'ici pour de bon, et installée au bout du continent.

L'heure de la fermeture venue, je contemple mes cuisses marquées de bleus et cette résolution ne fait que s'affermir. Mes tâches terminées, écroulée de fatigue de mon entraiment et de ma soirée de travail, je marmonne à mon père que je me retire dans ma chambre. Comme je referme la porte derrière moi, un déclic que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant attire mon attention. C'est alors que je remarque le nouveau verrou à ma porte, et les barreaux à la fenêtre minuscule.

Je succombe à la fatigue une seconde, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes que je chasse d'un geste exaspéré avant de me jeter dans mon lit toute habillée. Dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans le sommeil : jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'une serveuse pouvais valoir autant aux yeux de mon père.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Les semaines qui suivent se confondent dans une brume où épreuves s'accumulent plus haut que j'aurais cru avoir la force d'aller.

Mon père et le nouvel assistant qu'il a engagé en mon absence sont continuellement sur mes talons, ce qui rend toute fuite improbable, et le nouvel employé me montre bien vite qu'il a la main aussi lourde que son patron pour des raisons tout autant frivoles.

La clientèle douteuse de la taverne s'est additionnée de deux Stalkers plus vicieux et plus dangereux que tout le lot mis ensemble, et j'apprends bien vite à toujours surveiller mes arrières et de m'assurer qu'ils sont bien occupés avant de descendre seule au cellier ou aux toilettes. Une ou deux fois j'observe mon père en train de leur donner de substantiels montants d'argents, ce qui me fait deviner qu'ils ne restent pas là pour la qualité du moult, mais pour une raison bien plus sinistre.

Malgré tout, je garde l'œil bien ouvert pour toute opportunité de me sortir de ce guêpier, et plus d'une fois je reçois une claque de mon père parce que j'observe fenêtres et portes. Il sait trop bien que je guette mon heure. Et à tout moment lorsque nul ne regarde, je grille d'un _fire bolt_ les thief bugs qui infestent l'auberge, sachant qu'à chaque insecte, aussi insignifiant soit-il, je me renforcis pour le jour de mon évasion. Je retire une immense satisfaction à chaque nouveau sort que je réussis à apprendre sous le toit de mon père.

Les jours se transforment en semaines, et bientôt la ville est prise d'une agitation inusitée : le festival des voleurs est arrivé. La ville distribue aux touristes amusés de fausses bourses, et les voleurs, rogues et assassins compétitionnent afin de déterminer le meilleur d'entre tous. Cette période est bien évidemment celle ou l'auberge de mon père est la plus surpeuplée.

Dans la foule qui se presse au bar, je remarque soudainement une petite voleuse qui tente tant bien que mal de participer au tournois, mais qui est vite rabrouée par les compétiteurs plus expérimentés. Je m'approche d'elle en souriant, un plan germant en quatrième vitesse.

« Suis-moi, je peux t'aider », je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Je lui glisse un regard à la dérobée le temps de voir qu'elle m'obéit après un sursaut de surprise. Une fois arrivées dans les toilettes, je referme vite la porte derrière nous. Je sors le _boys cap _oublié au bar par un étudiant de Prontera que je porte à l'occasion.

« Ça te dit d'être mage pour un soir ? »

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'elle évalue les possibilités de dévaliser tous les clients en leur servant ingénument leur dû d'alcool. Elle me lance un sourire malicieux. Je lève la main pour freiner son enthousiasme débordant.

« Attention, si je te demande ceci c'est parce que je suis pratiquement une prisonnière ici. À la seconde qu'on s'aperçoit de la substitution, je veux que tu disparaisses comme savent le faire si bien les voleurs et que nul ne te mette la main dessus. »

Je pose la main sur son épaule et la regarde droit dans les yeux pour appuyer le sérieux des mes paroles.

« Ta vie est en jeu si on t'attrape, n'en doute pas. »

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Ma vie est toujours en jeu, et ne n'ai pas encore rencontré celui qui pourrait m'attraper ! »

Elle fouille dans son sac.

« Et j'ai en plein ce qui nous faut pour camoufler tes cheveux et ton visage ! » ajoute-t-elle en me tendant un _bucket hat_ et un _gangster mask_.

Nous avons vite fait de changer de tenue, et avec l'ajout des chapeaux et masque, l'illusion est complétée. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, je me tourne vers elle et lui tend la main.

« Moi c'est Kyria. Tu peux être certaine que je te serai éternellement reconnaissante de ce que tu fais pour moi ce soir. »

« On m'appelle Lily. Ne t'en fais pas, je collecterai lorsque tu seras _wizard_ ! »

Me lançant un dernier sourire coquin en serrant ma main, elle se glisse dans la salle enfumée. J'attends quelques minutes et la suis, le cœur battant. Je baisse les yeux en me glissant rapidement vers la porte, sous les quolibets des clients qui croient que la petite voleuse a abandonné des proies trop difficiles. Lily, dans un coin, croule sous un plateau surchargé de boissons, et à en voir la taille de sa bourse, est déjà bien occupée.


End file.
